One Friend Can Make A Difference
by Shadowcaster4444
Summary: How would the story be affected if Sonea had a friend. This is what it might look like. Chapter 8 is the end of the second book. After that is in relation to the third book. Note that everything else happens. I.e Rothen's part in the book and Danylls. R
1. One Friend Can Make A Difference

Disclaimer: I do not own.

Sonea moved through the trees silently, not wanting to attract any unwanted attention. Suddenly a snap of a twig broke the silence. Sonea knew who it was and hid behind a tree. The sound of voices reached her ears and she shied away.

"Who are you hiding from?"

The voice shocked Sonea and made her jump. She bit back a scream and turned to see who it was. The person was crouching next to her, his emerald eyes glittered in the moonlight. He was more beautiful than handsome and his short, blond hair waved in the wind. Sonea backed away from the stranger when she heard a shout from one of Regins minions.

"Here she is!"

Regin appeared form the in between the trees, followed by his faithful minions.

"Where have you been hiding? My darling."

A smirk crossed his face and mask of evil twisted his friends faces.

"Silence is your best feature. I heard that some of your teachers have been neglecting your studies."

He turned to look at his friends.

"Well we will have to sort that out won't we."

Abruptly his friends placed their hands on his shoulders, eyes closed in deep concentration. Regin raised his hands towards Sonea.

"This is what Lord Balkan taught me."

Sonea hastily created a strong shield around herself and looked to see where the stranger had gone. He had disappeared and she was left standing alone. She braced herself. Suddenly out of nowhere came a blinding light.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?"

The strangers voice boomed, with an unnatural loudness, in the silence. Sonea looked up to see the stranger in all his glory. He towered over Regin, while Regins minions started to scuttle away. A stream of light surrounded Regins friends and then transformed into a shield, trapping them. His eyes bore into Regins when suddenly Regin started shaking violently, then dropped silently onto the grass. Gasps and sobs came from his friends. The stranger glided over the lifeless body and walked towards Sonea. Her globe light revealed a wise face with a youthful glint in the eyes. She looked at him straight in the eyes. To her surprise she was near the same height as he was. She was about to speak when he placed a slim finger on his lips. She turned to leave when he spoke.

"You will assist me in taking these to the healers quarters."

His voice held confidence and wisdom. She thought she'd heard it before. As she added her magic to the shield containing the novices she felt a sudden control come to her. She gestured to the path and the shield forced them to move. A smile pulled at the edges of her lips. She reached the path and looked back to see the stranger walking towards her, Regin floating in front of him aided by magic. He walked along the path, his strides long. As she dropped behind him she noticed he was wearing novice robes. She ran to catch up with him, despite the protests coming from behind. Just as she was about to reach him she heard his voice. He wasn't talking, she noticed. Instantly she realized that she was listening to him talk mentally. She abruptly remembered that it was rude to listen in on other peoples mental conversations. The rapid response caused the stranger to turn and look at her. A look of amusement crossed his face. He beckoned her forward and whispered.

"We will talk without the audience."

Sonea looked behind to find Regins minions still following. A grin leapt onto her face.

'_Maybe i could make a friend here'_

Sonea didn't think he was much older than her. Maybe he was younger. As they approached the healers quarters she saw a familiar figure standing in the entrance. Lady Vinara's stare was legendary. Her height gave her a prominent position, and she knew how to get her way. Sonea didn't dislike her but got the feeling was not reciprocal. Lady Vinara scanned the people then nodded to the stranger.

"These bullies seemed to want to hurt this girl."

The stranger bowed and waved towards Sonea. Remembering who she was in front of she hastily bowed. Regins friends followed suit.

"The situation was dealt with... violently?"

Vinaras eyes looked at Regin in question.

"No."

The strangers voice seemed to be comfortable speaking to someone who held such a high place in the guild.

"He fainted, and they tried to run."

A sound of disgust came from Lady Vinaras mouth.

"OK release them. I will take it from here."

The stranger signaled to Sonea to let down the shield. He waited for Lady Vinara to take Regan and turned away.

As Sonea walked with the stranger a thousand questions flooded her mind. The stranger, without warning, sat down on one of the stone benches on the path. Sonea sat beside him and blurted out her questions.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Wynn Balint. But you can call me Wynn, Sonea.

Sonea stared at the Wynn. His voice had gained a softness to it that seamed to come naturally.

"Why did you save me? NO, why did you hide?!"

Sonea realized her volume had increased.

"I'm sorry but i didn't feel like a fight today. I wasn't going to let them hurt you."

An apologetic tone over powered his voice.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have shouted. I don't what i would have done if you hadn't turned up. Again."

A laugh erupted from Wynn. A natural, song-like laugh. Sonea decided she liked him. He maybe her first friend who could stand up to Regin.

"It's time you went to bed. Come on, i'll escort you to make sure no-one else gives you rub."

Sonea was surprised at his use of slum slang. Wynn stood and made his way towards the novice quarters.

"Come on."

He was fast but Sonea could keep up.


	2. High Magicians Favourites

The next day seemed brighter. Yesterday was like a dream. He was a dream. Had she finally made a friend. she was unsure. then realization took hold of her. The High Lord could use him against her if they were friends. Sadness started to well up inside of her. What could she do? Suddenly a knock came from the door.

'_Had Regin been let out already. Was he looking for revenge.' _

She cautiously got up and shrugged into her robe. The knock came again. The door opened and outside in the doorway were three girls, all eager for something.

"Is it true?"

The other two scowled at the girl. Sonea looked at them and was about to close the door when she spoke again.

"Is it true your going out with Lady Vinaras favorite."

Sonea looked even more bewildered and shook her head.

"No. Who told you that?"

Sonea now had a challenging look in her eyes. The girls stepped back.

"Don't lie. I saw you. You were with him last night. he escorted you to your door."

Sonea suddenly realized who she was talking about.

"Oh, you mean Wynn."

The girls looked at each other. One was laughing.

"Yeah, Lady Vinara is his guardian."

Sonea shut the door and sat on the edge of her bed. Of course it all makes sense. How he was calm and relaxed around her. How he spoke like her, stern and controlled. An involuntary laugh spouted from her mouth. She picked up the rest of her stuff and headed for the baths. On her way to the baths several people watched her. She felt self-conscious and didn't like this attention. After the baths she made her way to the magicians library. She had arranged to meet Rothen there because it was a free day. On her way she bumped into a familiar face.

"Wynn!"

She ran to catch him up. He was heading for a crowd. She skidded to halt and retreated, not wanting to embarrass him, when she heard her name being called. It was Rothen. He strode past Wynn and the group and stood in front of her.

"Ready?"

Sonea was about to reply when she heard her name again. Wynn glided to Rothens side and bowed.

"Are you doing anything today, Sonea?"

Rothens eyebrows raised in surprise.

"I can't. Me and Lord Rothen are going to the library. Sorry."

"It's fine. You have done enough study for this week. You can have today off."

Rothens smile made Sonea realize she had done a lot.

"Thanks."

Sonea hugged Rothen and walked with Wynn towards the group Wynn had previously been talking to. She felt a sudden uneasiness, all eyes ere on her.

"This is Sonea."

Wynn smiled at her and the uneasiness had gone. Just like Lady Vinara.

"This is Kia, Ellen, Aasliyah and Maran."

He gestured to each and they raised their hand to acknowledge their name.

"Aasliyah is Lord Sarrins favorite and Maran is Lord Balkans favorite."

Sonea looked at them in wonder. Lord Sarrin was Aasliyah's guardian and Lord Balkan was Maran's guardian.

"Strange, isn't it. All the Higher Magicians favorites are in the same year. An anomaly."

The group erupted in laughter. Sonea looked around and laughed not wanting to feel out of place.

"How are you fitting in Sonea."

Aasliyah looked at Sonea with steely eyes. Sonea wondered, did the High magicians choose favorites according to how much they were like them.

"A few... obstacles. Nothing I can't handle."

Regin passed with his gang following.

"If looks could kill!"

Sonea turned and smiled. But Maran wasn't looking at Regin. Wynn was staring with an air of total dislike. Sensing her gaze, Wynn schooled his expression and replaced it with the normal calming presence.

"Where to now?"

The group looked at each other.

"I'm going to the races with some others."

Maran signaled for a group of boys to walk with him. Wynn looked at Aasliyah and frowned, Aasliyah grimaced and ran towards the library.

"Very book orientated. Smart but no social skill. Hardly talks to anyone she dosen't know."

Wynn mumbled something else about how stupid the races were stressing the horses out unnecessarily. When Maran's group arrived he bowed to Sonea and left. A true warrior, she thought.

"Well it looks like its just us then."

Sonea hadn't noticed the other two girls as much. Kia was tall and had a natural beauty that would put many of the slums finest whores to shame. Ellen was more mysterious and her dark hair contrasted with her pale face. An unusual combination. Wynn and Kia had started talking about what they should do on their free day.

"We could help Lady Vinara out for a while then go into the city."

"I saw this really nice necklace."

Ellen shook her head and Wynn nodded.

"I think we should give Sonea a tour of the city spa. Don't you"

Ellen's eyes glistened and Kia smiled at Sonea.

"You are going to love the spa!"


	3. Wynns Past

Sonea continued with her experiment. Totally relaxed. The spa had been good. Not only was the spa good but the company had been really invigorating. Once Ellen had opened up, Sonea found that her and Ellen had a lot in common. Both liked similar things and told each other jokes. Sonea was happy. Nothing could spoil today. A knock at the door brought the attention of the whole class. The messenger whispered and Lord Vernin signaled to Sonea.

"Lord Rothen requests your audience immediately."

Sonea's relaxed state just got crushed.

Wynn had walked this path many times. Lady Vinara walked briskly which allowed him to stride with out worrying about going to fast. Wynn always remembered his acceptance ceremony.

It started in a nice tone. His grandmother had escorted him to the hall and had left to talk to friends. Wynn's excitement could not be contained, but had been damped when he saw his classmates with their parents. His had died when he was young. They both were magicians. His mother an alchemist and his father a warrior. He wanted to be a healer like his grandmother. He was special she told him. His magic had come out by its self and he had learned control from his grandmother. He had asked her to teacher him how to heal be she refused. She had taught him how to shield himself against the cold and how to create a light. Wynn had used this to learn how to use the four most common strikes. (Force, Fire/Heat, Stun and Mind strike.) Then he found he could communicate via the mind and listened to all the conversations he could. Healing had come naturally to him. Lady Vinara had witnessed him doing this at the acceptance ceremony. A stray dog had made its way into the hall and was sniffing about when a rich merchant decided to kick it. It howled and feel. The novices had started to go towards it when Wynn had created a shield around it. Wynn had approached the dog and had started to heal it. After he had finished his conscious mind told him he had attracted a small crowd. The head of the crowd was Lady Vinara. She had knelt down beside him and had watched him heal. after she had checked the dog and had been pleased. She had talked to him and when asked at the ceremony if she would like to offer guardianship she said him. His surprise had been portrayed not by him but by his grandmothers shock gasp. After he had moved into her rooms and had begun private lessons in healing. Because of his background he had been ahead of the class and Lady Vinara had taken him out of lessons to stat with her. now he was in his third year he had resumed normal lessons and had made friends, more girls than boys. Lady Vinara was like a mother. Stern when she had to be but she had never had to raise her voice. If Wynn questioned her he was normally right. He followed her everywhere and when the higher magicians met to discuss things, the favorites went with them. Wynn normally agreed with Lady Vinara and was included in the conversation more by speaking mind to mind with her. Now hardly anybody heard their conversation. Their link was powerful. So were the others. This had many advantages.

Wynn suddenly came back to the present and realized he was getting closer to the arena. The warriors were in constant need and regularly had healers visit them. They approached the stairs and entered the arena. Vinara created a strong shield around themselves and Wynn added his strength. He often wondered if he was as Strong as her. Suddenly a massive force struck the side of their shield and both him and Vinara stared at them. on of their stares would stop anybody in their tracks but together they had once caused a man to have a heart attack. It was lucky that they were there. The person that had struck was backing away. Maran was looking at him and smiled. Their was something weird with that boy, Wynn thought. He had girls flocking at him but not once had been seen courting one of them. Vinara knelt by a boy lying on the sandy floor and sighed.

"Another one."

Wynn knew what this meant. He placed his hand on the boys arm and sent his mind out. While he soothed the stunned muscles, Vinara dealt with the boys heart and other organs, making sure they all worked regularly. While one healer could do this by themselves it was quicker with two. As Vinara finished her part, Wynn looked around. He always disliked fighting but never had a problem defending himself from unwanted attention.


	4. High Lords Residence

The sun was high in the sky, but Sonea's mood was not a happy one. Starting towards the high lords residence her stomach tensed as she reached for the handle.

"Sonea!!!!"

She spun round and saw Wynn and Ellen walking towards her. Sonea had tried to avoid them for a few weeks so Akkarin didn't have other people to use against her. Two weeks had passed since Akkarin had claimed her guardianship.

"Hey, where have you been? We've been looking for you everywhere."

Wynn stopped just before her and smiled.

"But it doesn't matter. Are you going to let us in?"

Wynn stepped towards the door but was blocked by Soneas arm.

"He won't let you stay. And my rooms a mess."

Wynn stared at her and laughed. He brushed his fingers across the handle and the door flew inwards. Akkarin sat in a luxurious leather chair, swirling a glass of wine in his long fingers. Wynn bowed his head graciously, Ellen stepped into the room and followed suit. As they glided into the room, Sonea edged around and bowed quickly.

"High lord, me and Ellen would like to know if we could accompany Sonea to her room and help her study. As you know i am one of the best to help her with her healing skills, and Ellen has promised herself as a study subject."

Ellen's eyes widened, and Akkarin nodded his head.

"You may. And if you wish you may join us for dinner."

Soneas face turned to shock as Wynn nodded back to him.

"We would be delighted."

For the next few hours, Sonea was on edge. Every knock on the door she expected the worst. When Takian had come to declare that dinner was ready, her stomach had flipped so many times. The three of them had made their way to the dining room, Sonea had sat opposite Akkarin and Wynn and Ellen sat opposite each other. Sonea avoided eye contact with him. Akkarin had quizzed Wynn on how he met Sonea, and to her surprise Wynn remained calm and answered each question directly. Meeting his eyes with and evenly matched stare. When Akkarin tried to ask Ellen she answered swiftly and quietly. The remainder of the time was taken up by Wynn and Akkarin talking about how healing methods could be advanced. Sonea could clearly see that Wynn was passionate about healing, especially about animals. When he suggested opening a place specifically for animals, Akkarin had agreed and said he would give his full support the idea. From that moment Wynn's smile lit up the room and Sonea could see all the ideas swirling in his head. After dinner Wynn and Ellen left Sonea to study. Akkarin had expressed his delight, as best he could, that she had found some friends. Sonea then lay on her bed and drifted into an uneasy sleep.


	5. Regins Army

Sonea had seen Aasliyah a few times and had attempted to have a conversation, but had been unsuccessful. Wynn had told her not to take any notice, and to give it time. He was right. Now that she was helping Lady Tia she had more opportunities to talk to her. She hadn't learned a lot about her but she seamed to have warmed to Sonea. Now that Sonea had finished her time in the novice library she was going to meet Aasliyah at the magicians library. A snicker had broken the silence of the corridors. Suddenly a group of novices had appeared to block the corridor. She turned but found more novices surrounding her. As she backed away to the wall she heard a voice shouting.

"My dear. Why do we keep running into each other like this."

Sonea turned and stared at Regin. He was smiling. Sonea tried to back away but felt a sting hit her barrier. She turned to see one of Regins friends attack her. Her fear grew as the other novices started attacking her. Regin was laughing and striking her at the same time. they weren't particularly strong but she felt her magic draining fast. Out of nowhere she heard someone shout Wynn's name, and realized it was Aasliyah. As Sonea's magic was dwindling, suddenly the air hummed with magic and the novices attack faltered. Sonea looked around and saw Wynn and Kia behind Regin and his group, and Aasliyah, Ellen and Maran behind the other group of novices. The older of the novices looked afraid and tried to escape but failed as a barrier prevented them from moving away. Wynn and the others were looking at the novices with dislike. Wynn waved his hand and the novices moved out of Soneas way. She joined Wynn and turned to face the novices.

"What do you want?"

Regin spat his words and Maran just laughed.

"Do you really expect to win? Against the high magicians favorites. All of the high magicians favorites."

Makan glanced at Sonea and smiled. Maybe she had more friends than she thought.

"Well I heard Lord Balkan talking to my guardian, Lord Garral, saying that he was disappointed in his choice of guardianship, and his company, and wished he had waited for me to become his favorite."

Regain stared at Wynn, who smirked in reply. Suddenly a powerful blast of magic came from Makan and blasted the novices around Regin away. A loud crack sounded over the shouts and protests of the other novices. Wynn ran over to the boy and sent in his mind.

"His spine is broken. I need lot's of magic and space now!"

Makan ordered the other novices back to their room and to keep quiet, Regin need more convincing but went quietly after a few choice words from Kia. Wynn picked the boy up with magic and steered him into a room along the corridor. moving in the room with him, the other's in turn gave their magic and walked to the side of the room. Sonea looked over to Makan and saw the same look she wore when she had witnessed the death of the boy at the hands of the magicians.

"Sonea, do you have any magic left?"

Sonea walked over to Wynn's side and gave her magic. Several minutes later Wynn stood and walked over to Ellen and Kia. The boys eyes flicker open and looked round the room, finally settling on Maran. A surge of power battered Marans shield before Aasliyah reached out her hand and placed it on his shoulder.

"Come on. I'll help you back to your room."

"No! I'm going to Administrator Lorlen and telling him what he just did."

The boy's spit hissed against Makan's shield. Ellen sighed.

"If you tell him that, they will ask questions that you may not want to be asked. For example, what were you doing their? And why were attacking, no bullying, a defenseless girl?"

The boy stared at Ellen then turned away.

"Wynn did not need to heal you and could have left you their to die. You could have been a cripple all you life if it was not for him. No other healer knows how to heal bones like he does, not even Lady Vinara. So count yourself lucky."

Wynn smiled weakly and waved to the door.

"Just go and keep quiet."

The boy bowed and Aasliyah escorted him out. Makan looked at Wynn and smiled.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Just don't do it again."

Kia and Ellen laughed and started walking to the door. Sonea looked at the two boys and smiled. Makan looked at Wynn strangely. Wynn just looked glad it was over. They exited the room and started down the corridor.Wynn suddenly stopped and signaled for Maran to continue on. Sonea reached Wynn and smiled.

"Wow. That was interesting."

Wynn touched Soneas cheek and smiled. Healing magic coursed through Soneas body and she looked up at him.

"I thought you gave up the last of your magic for the boy?"

Wynn laughed and regarded her with a glint in his eyes. He turned abruptly and started to walk.

"I needed their magic so I could speed things up. If I didn't I would have been there for at least an hour."

Sonea stared at him in surprise.

"So you didn't really need our magic?"

Wynn stopped and regarded her with an unusual stare.

"No but their magic helped keep my concentration. We're all like you Sonea. Your not the only one who's power was released on its own. Why do you think were the high magicians favorite?"

Sonea nodded as she tried to make sense of it all. They were just as strong as she was. With their help she could formulate a plan to get rid of Akkarin. Tonight she wasn't going to get much sleep at all.


	6. The Final Straw

Every night for the past two weeks Sonea had been formulating a plan. But the problem with Regin was getting worse. Every time he attacked her he made sure the others were out of the way or distracted. She had thought to tell Wynn but then she didn't want him thinking she was weak. For the last week, Regin had gathered, not only those that disliked Sonea but the rest of her friends as well. This time she counted forty-five novices. she was weakening rapidly. Suddenly a gasp from the other side of the novices gave away Aasliyah standing behind them. They turned and some of them backed away. When Aasliyah was about to call to someone for help she was attacked by a barrage of stun strikes. She was forced to concentrate on shielding.

"Keep attacking and she can't call out!"

Regin was the one attacking the most ferociously. Sonea forced her way through and joined Aasliyah.

"What are we going to do?"

Aasliyah was shaking, Sonea guessed this was her first fight outside of the protection of the arena and most importantly her friends.

_"I'm her friend!"_

Sonea focused her mind and called out.

_"Maran."_

Her voice was more of a whisper. She felt her magic slipping away and suddenly a scream brought her back to the corridor. Aasliyah lay on the floor shaking. Regin was pelting her with stun strike after stun strike. Sonea had forgotten to shield Aasliyah. Sonea felt her own shield falter, but nothing came. Regin was still attacking Aasliyah and most of the novices looked disgusted and ran. Only after a few moments did Regin stop and focus his attention on her.

"Looks like its your lucky day."

Sonea sighed a breath of relief before being pounded by stun strikes.

"I didn't say I was finished did I?"

Regin's friends grabbed him and fled the scene. Sonea heard a weak mental voice calling out.

_"Help!"_

The group were walking with a purpose today. Wynn and Maran at the front, Kia, Ellen and Sonea behind.Two days after the attack Aasliyah had finally woken up. Wynn, Maran, Kia and Ellen had been at her side all day and night. Sonea hadn't fainted thanks to Kia finding them. Aasliyah was in a bad way. All the group was fuming and Maran had suggested something, just an hour ago.

"We challenge him and everybody else who was their to a duel. A group duel."

Wynn had nodded with determination but Kia thought otherwise.

"What if we lose. You could lose not just your pride but your guardianship."

"This is our friend, Kia. She deserves to be avenged."

Aasliyah had agreed with Kia and didn't want any trouble.

"No! We should show everyone who there messing with."

Everyone had been shocked by the way Ellen had so forcefully shouted that in front of the healers. Wynn and Ellen had continued to support Aasliyah magically, even though she assured them she was fine. Now they approached the food hall. Passing Lord Balkan and Lady Vinara, they headed straight for Regin.

"Regin!"

Both Wynn's and Makan's voice boomed. Both novices and teachers stopped. No sound escaped anyones lips as they waited in anticipation.

"Regin, of the family Winar, House Paren. We challenge you and your allies to a formal battle in the arena!"

Regins face froze into an open-mouthed surprise. Sonea looked at him defiantly.

"Well! We know who the people were that attacked Aasliyah, and Sonea!"

Regin turned to look at her and smiled.

"Then you should ask them first."

Wynn looked around and Regins friends were looking at each other then at Regin.

"Well!"

Kias eyes looked as if she was going to strike now.

"Ok. My allies against yours, five against five. I agree."

"No. Six against six!"

"Ok, on a free day two weeks from next free day, if that suits you."

Regin locked eyes with Wynn.

"Then your parents, oops you don't have any do you. Wynn."

Regin laughed as Wynn spun around and stalked out of the hall. Both Lord Balkan and Lady Vinara followed asking questions. Wynn ignored them and sat next to Aasliyah's bed, in the healers quarter.

"Why have you done that?"

Lady Vinaras voice was hard and scared Sonea. Kia answered and told both of the high magicians about the fight and what he had done to Aasliyah. Lady Vinara had sat next to Wynn and Lord Balkan had taken Kia and Maran aside. Sonea went to the other side of Aasliyah's bed and witnessed something she thought was impossible. Wynn was crying on Lady Vinara's shoulder. Wynn was crying. Sonea walked over to Lord Balkan and over heard them talking about what they should do and when they should train.

"We can train in the arena after lessons."

Lord Balkan shook his head.

"He is at a disadvantage. I am already giving him private lessons. I think i should continue with him. Lord Yikmo is tutoring Sonea so he can tutor you for a while."

Makan looked at his guardian with shock.

"Maybe Regin was right."

Lord Balkan looked confused.

"What do you mean Regins right?"

"He said you didn't want Makan as your favorite, and you wished Regin was your favorite."

"Thats ridiculous!"

Lord Balkans voice boomed.

"He doesn't have half the warrior skill Makan has in his little finger!"

Ellen laughed and Makans frown turned into a grin.

"Lord Yikmo is gifted in teaching less enthusiastic students."

Makan knew that it was better as he was the only one, except Kia. The rest of them wanted to be healers of alchemists. Thats why he had his own group of friends, separate to his best friends. They were all wanted to be warriors and were in his class.

"Ok, we'll start tomorrow."

Lord Balkan nodded his head in agreement and left. Wynn had stood up and had joined Ellen in the corner. Sonea was left in the middle. Aasliyah got up and waved to her.

"I'm not going to be able to fight. Why did they do that for?"

Sonea relayed the story, when Makan came over.

"We need a place to practice, a place where no one can see."

Ellen was wondering around the room. Sonea suddenly had an idea.

"What about the dome?"

Wynn looked up and nodded. Makans eyes lit up and he lept to the floor.

"I'm going to Lord Balkan and secure the dome. Before Regin the wimp thinks of it. Good one Sonea."

Sonea smiled when Kia patted her on the back.


	7. The Duel

The day of the duel was here. Wynn had woken early and had met up with his friends at the baths. All morning was taken up with strategies. Lord Yikmo had taught them everything Regin could use against them. Aasliyah was ready and had been pent up with anger for the remainder of the time. This was the first time anyone had seen her angry. Makan said it was good to be angry, Wynn had agreed and Makan was happy at that. Makan had told them to keep all their anger pent up and to focus on the person they hated most. Makan had taken up most of their lessons, Lord Yikmo only helping with strategies Makan didn't know. Which to Soneas surprise was only a couple of strategies. Wynn and the others had come to the high lords residence, which Ellen said would make a more powerful statement. Kia and Wynn had come up with a small parade to intimidate the others. The high lord and the high magicians would lead with the novices behind in a arrow shape. As they exited the high lords residence the sun was high in the sky. The arena was packed, with both magicians and non-magicians. Makan had told them to look confident to intimidate the others. They past Regins group, all looking disorganized and scared. The two groups entered the arena and stood in front of administrator Lorlen. Lolen went through the practices and asked the magicians to create the inner shields. For Ellen and Kia other magicians came forward to create the shields. Regins group did the same.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes!"

Soneas voice joined her friends in union. Regins group echoed their response. The two groups went to their sides of the arena and waited.

"Let the battle, begin!"

Sonea added her magic to the shield and looked over to Regin and his gang. She looked over their faces and a sudden realization came over her.

"Theses aren't his friends."

The others looked at her and looked back to Regin. His smirk revealed she was right.

"He must of changed them at the last minute. My 'spies' reported he was practicing with older students. I didn't think that they were his groups. Their a mix of the best fifth years, and the strongest, magically, novices. He'll use them as a reserve. Shit!"

Wynn smiled at this use of slum-slang, Kia watched Regan and the rest.

"Do what we planned, show skill. We wont stop them bullying if we don't show we can handle ourselves as individual and as a group."

Everyone nodded and got into formation. They lined up, closer to each other to preserve their shield. First Kia, Makan and Sonea attacked while Wynn and Ellen defended, then reverse. Regins group stayed together, bunched together. Wynn stopped and closed his eyes, Regins group suddenly threw a powerful force strike at the shield and Wynn smiled. Suddenly Sonea felt the earth shift and saw Regins group dispersed like someone slapping water. The group attacked one of the older novices.

"Halt!"

They ended their attack.

"Soneas team wins the first round."

They only had to get one novice for the bout to end. Until they had defeated them twice then they must defeat all of them. Sonea couldn't wait for that round.

"Let round two begin!"

Before Sonea could add her magic to the shield a powerful blast struck her in the stomach. She fell to the ground. Pain ran through her stomach and abdomen.

"Halt! Regins team wins that point."

Sonea looked up in disbelief. Regin was laughing and parading around. All high and mighty.

_"I'll show him!"_

Wynn ran over to her. The pain dulled and she breathed in slowly.

"Watch out!"

Wynn sounded more concerned than angry. Makan was staring at the ground angrily.

"Round three begin!"

Sonea threw a forceful strike at Regin. It was met with another force strike. She stood beside Wynn and focused. All of them were now in tune with each other. Something Lord Yikmo had taught them. Makan was surprised to know that not even Lord Balkan knew how to do this. They had created a mental shield earlier on, to prevent anyone else listening to their mental thoughts. It took a lot of concentration, but they had been able to both use it and the shield.

_"What should we do?"_

Kia sounded nervous.

_"We separate and take them on two on two. draw them away. Me and Kia will take on some of the better fifth years. Sonea and Aasliyah, you take on some of the weaker ones, make them back against the wall. Don't waste your strength. Wynn and Ellen take on Regin and the other one thats left. Ok!"_

Makan ended the conversation and moved to wards Kia. Sonea did the same and Wynn joined with Ellen. Aasliyah looked nervous and suddenly Sonea remembered why.

"Don't worry, Wynn will take on Regin."

Aasliyah smiled, but then it vanished. Regin was heading towards them with one of the older boys. Regin must have been confident because he did what Makan predicted. Wynn was attacking two of the younger novices who were blocking them from helping her. Aasliyah was backing away, so Sonea followed. Their back hit the wall and Sonea began to panic. She saw Wynn and Ellen trying to get to them but was failing. The novices only had to shield. Sonea looked towards Makan and Kia for help but found they were attacking the other older novices. Regin was only a few meters away. Aasliyah was shaking and realization came to Sonea, it was up to her. She calmed her mind and took Aasliyah's hand.

_"We need to fight back!"_

Aasliyah shook her head and looked at the ground.

_"I can't!"_

_"Yes you can! Don't let him win! He hurt you and could hurt others."_

Sonea shook her head and suddenly had an idea.

_"What if he hurt your little sister?"_

Aasliyah's eyes darkened. A tremendous wave of power came from Aasliyah and blew Regin back. Blast after blast of power came from Aasliyah targeting Regin. She started walking toward him, throwing strike after strike of power. Regin backed away until his back hit the wall of the arena. Sonea was struggling to keep up with Aasliyah's attacks.

"No one hurts my sister!"

Her voice echoed in the arena. A shout came from the audience.

"Halt!"

Aasliyah continued her attack. Sonea was beginning to become scared. What could she do to stop her. Abruptly the strikes stopped. Wynn appeared next to her and held Aasliyah by the neck. Aasliyah slumped to the ground.

"She's fine. I just put her to sleep."

Sonea nodded her head as the others ran over.

"What happened?"

Kia looked at Sonea and then at Regin.

"I sort of asked her if she would let him harm her sister."

"She would give her life for her sister! You shouldn't have said that!"

Regin was scared and now was shaking.

"At least it did the job. And she didn't know. If i had thought of it i would have done exactly the same."

Makan smiled at her and looked up at Lorlen.

"Bring her up to the arena and we will continue."

Wynn and Ellen lifted her with magic and propelled her towards Lady Vinara, slowly.

"Are you ready?"

Regin was complaining to his guardian and walked to his team.

"Yes!"

Sonea echoed his answer.

"Round four begin!"

Sonea looked over to Maran. He looked less confident, probably because they were one person down. Sonea shuddered as Regin and Wynn exchanged blows. This was going to be hard.

_"Act as if your weakening! Ellen let down your shield and raise it again when they strike. They'll make a mistake some where. Back away."_

Sonea did what he asked and started to back away. Ellen was a brilliant actress and had invited them to see her in her plays. Sonea couldn't figure when she was acting and being genuine. Ellen was backing away from the others and looking tired. Regin noticed this and focused his attacks on her, the others continued attacking them. Ellen made her shield waver and suddenly a blast of light hit her from behind.

"Halt!"

Makan cursed as Regin smiled and headed back to the start position.

"He knew."

Wynn sighed.

"Were even know."

"Thats it i think we've demonstrated enough technique."

Makan looked over to Lord Yikmo and made a gesture, unknown to the others.

"Lord Yikmo agrees. Go all out."

Wynn and Kia smiled broadly. Ellen walked over to them, crying.

"I'm so pathetic. I couldn't do something a novice can do!"

"Don't worry. Makan say's no limit, and no technique."

Ellen's frown turned into a smile.

"We need to take them all out. Got that?"

The group nodded unanimously.

"Lets get them!"

The group stood in a uniformed line, copied by Regins group. Although they were one person down Sonea saw a confidence that struck up a powerful emotion of pride, to belong to their friendship group.


	8. An Accident Waiting To Happen

The sun beat down on Sonea hard. She would have enjoyed today had it not been for the circumstances. She was about to go all out with Regin and his gang. A group made up of some of the best and strongest novices. But she had her friends to help. The arena was packed, the duel was about to come to a dramatic end. She was standing in a line with her friends.

"Ready for the final round, begin!"

The air erupted in an infusion of magic and will. Energetic strikes followed forcible strikes. Sonea threw all her power into her strikes. It was amazing how much power she had, and how she could control both the shield and attacks. Her friends were deep in concentration. Regin was frowning and was closing his eyes. With out warning the sand from the arena floor flew up and was moving around the arena. Sonea felt her friends attack stop and Regins groups to start.

"Move closer to each other!"

Makans voice was barely audible. Sonea moved towards them and widened her shield. She regarded her friends moving in a close circle. She joined them and heard them talking.

"If we expand the shield once, we could push them to the wall and attack them then. Regin must be doing this while the others attack. They should be moving. All we have to do is find Regin to stop this."

Wynn sounded so sure. Sonea watched as the others turned to regard the sand storm, then it disappeared as a dome replaced it. Sonea attacked as she sensed the novices against the shield. The sand suddenly dropped and Regin was standing behind the other novices. One of the younger novices was separated from the group and was searching for his allies. As he spotted them Makan and Kia hit him with a barrage of fire strikes. Sonea shuddered.

_'What if he had no magic to defend himself?'_

She remembered the body of the burned boy. The body screamed and their attack stopped. The boy stood, shaking and crying. Anger stirred in her, how could Regin be so mean. She turned and started towards Regin. The rest saw what she was doing and followed. Attack relentlessly, the novices eventually succumbed to their attack. Eventually Regin was the only one left. Wynn and the rest of them surrounded Regin, forcing him into the middle of the arena.

"How should we end him?"

Ellen was laughing loudly at Kia's comment.

"How about the way he hurt Aasliyah?"

"Good choice, Makan!"

The group started to attack. Sonea joined in, attacked with stun strike without limit. Each attack got stronger in strength. Suddenly the rest stopped and Sonea followed suit.

"One last blast should do it. All your magic, don't hold back!"

All of the others hands started to glow. Sonea concentrated and her magic rushed to her hands. This was the first time she had used her total magic in one blast, sure she would be tiered but it would be worth it.

"NOW!!!!"

As she released her magic a euphoria came over her. A light exploded in the arena and several screams came from the arena. As the light faded from her eyes she saw more than ten warrior magicians rubbing their temples. Regin lay on the floor, pale and lifeless. What had they done?

Administrator Lorlen rushed down to Regin, the high magicians at his side. Lady Vinara looked concerned as she placed her hand on his forehead. Sonea walked with the others and looked down at the body. Sonea was surprised that she didn't feel as tired as she thought she would have been. Wynn and the others looked neutral. This disturbed her, they could have just killed someone and they showed no remorse. Suddenly a cough came from the ground and Regin stood up, with the support of his guardian. The arena erupted in cheers. So they hadn't killed him.

_"Pity."_

Sonea smiled at the voice in her head. She wouldn't Say it but it would have solved most of her problems. Aasliyah was in the middle of the circle of friends when Sonea walked up to her. Wynn turned and smiled.

"You looked like you didn't care if he lived or died."

Wynn looked sly, one of his not so nice looks.

"Didn't you hear the mental command? "

"What mental command?"

Sonea looked cautiously around the group.

"Administrator Lorlen told the warriors at the front to shield Regin. He was right to do so. It exhausted nearly all of them."

Sonea looked around, again, then at her hands.

"Yes we are that strong. Now no one will try to bully you again."

"Hopefully."

Aasliyah voice was like a whisper.

"No one will mess with you again!"

Makan shouted and patted Aasliyah on the back.

"Did you see her in psycho mode. I was even scared!"

The group laughed at that and Sonea joined in. It was good to laugh. over the last few days they had been constantly serious.

"Congratulations!"

The voice belonged to the Administrator. Each guardian congratulated their own favorite then the rest. Even Akkarin whispered a congratulations to her. Sonea had been amused by that. He was clearly pleased with her.

"You must all be tired."

Lady Vinara nodded her head.

"It's good to regain your magic, both physically and mental tired can affect your magic use."

"But i'm not really that tired."

Everyone turn to stare at Sonea. She tried to back away but felt the High lord behind her.

"What do you mean you don't feel tired?"

"She may not have used all her energy?"

"But her hands were glowing like ares?"

"Maybe she's more powerful than you?"

Then a tiredness swept over Sonea and made her collapse to the ground.

"Ah!"

Lady Vinara sounded like she was just about to laugh.

"I think someone had a bit of adrenaline tiding her over."

The other magicians laughed, jokingly.

"You had us going there then Sonea."

Lord Balkan sounded more relieved than humorous. Wynn picked her up, but this time nothing happened. She expected healing magic to flow into her but guessed even the mighty Wynn was exhausted. Then the familiar sensation crept back again.

"Just to get you to bed."

She smiled and head out of the arena with her friends.


	9. The High Lords Secret

Today was like any other day, except it had been exactly one year ago that she and her friends, Wynn, Ellen, Makan, Kia and Aasliyah. They had taken on Regin and a group of fifth years, mostly, in a duel, in the arena. She had then got a lot of respect from both novices and her teachers. Tonight she was going back to the high lords residence, she was now more nervous than before. She always remembered that night. Akkarin had been weak and she didn't take the advantage. But what she had learned from the servants mind convinced her to do something she would never have thought of. To learn black magic. She had learned it and was now going to see an actual servant. A mixture of feelings were swirling inside of her. A million questions had ran through her mind. But as she entered the high lords residence all questions fled.

Wynn had entered this room millions of times, but today was different. Instead of calling him, Lady Vinara had sent a messenger to meet her at the day room. Wynn looked around the room and saw the usual people. Lord Balkan with Maran, Lord Sarrin with Aasliyah, and Administrator Lorlen. Wynn took his seat next to Lady Vinara when Lorlen spoke.

"I'm sorry for the cloak and dagger routine,"

Wynn noticed a strain in his voice.

"But we can't let him hear us."

Wynn looked around and noticed no one missing, then he realized, the high lord. Lorlen placed something on the table and lifted it up into the air.

"This is a blood gem. It is used by those whose use black magic."

Gasps came from all around.

"Who's is it?"

Lorlen looked at Wynn and his face went pale as Vinara turned around with a shocked expression.

"Don't look at me! I don't do anything. The last time I came up with something you said it was forbidden."

Then a shock of realization came over him as he realized.

"What did you find?"

Lord Sarrin sounded inquisitive and wouldn't let this lie.

"A few months ago i found that plants contain magic."

"Yes we all know that. And?"

"Then i found a way to take the magic from the plants. First it was by touch, then a week ago i took it through the air. It was quite easy, I went to Lady Vinara and showed her when i first discovered it."

Lady Vinara was nodding her head.

"He didn't know what he had found."

"I'm still finding a way to add the magic to mine. But I have only kept it for about a hour or so."

Lorlen nodded his head and sighed.

"If only that was the problem. No i have learned that the high lord has been practicing black magic!"

Gasps of horror came from all around. Questions rose above questions.

"I will answer them all but for now i believe we should find out if these allegations are true or not."

As they made their way over to the high lords residence, Wynn was to focused with what might have happened to Sonea and if she was alright, to notice Balkan slipping away and then rejoining them with several warriors. As they approached the door Balkan sent out his hand. Before it met the wood the door opened and Takan greeted them.

"My lords and Lady's, how may I help you?"

"We are here to speak to the high lord, where is he?"

"Not here, I will inform him that you have been here. Anything else?"

"Where is Sonea?"

Wynn pushed his way to the front and glared at the man.

As the man backed away the others followed in. Takan fell into a chair and was bound by an invisible force.

"I said, WHERE IS SHE?!!!!"

Takan's eyes fluttered and shut as he fainted.

"He will not tell you. You two search the house, anything suspicious bring to me. Now where should we wait?"

"The basement?"

Aasliyah was quiet but Balkan heard her.

"Where is it?"

Aasliyah made her way to the stair case and tried the handle.

"It's locked."

She focused her will and a blast of light erupted. The door was now a puddle of splinters and she started down stairs. Several globe lights burst into existence. After the higher magicians the rest of the favorites followed. Reaching the basement the stone floor echoed their steps. The higher magicians started looking at books and artifacts. Wynn was just about to join them when a call came from behind.

"Lord Balkan?"

Wynn turned and stopped the warrior.

"What is it?"

The warrior lifted several books up. Wynn lifted them up into the air and opened one.

"Continue the search. Wait, where did you find them?"

"In the novices room."

The warrior started back up the stairs and Wynn turned around. As he scanned the books, Aasliyah came over and gasped. Wynn covered her mouth and hissed.

"Be quiet! These were found in Sonea's room."

The two stared at the books hard cover and Wynn threw them on the table.

"Why the plant? Wynn you may be able to shed light."

Wynn glided over and sat next to Lord Sarrin. Wynn placed his hand on the stem and sent his mind in.

"It has been drained of some magic. I can replace it but I don't understand why he cut it..."

Wynn shivered all over when fear came to his throat. He may have used black magic. But he had not cut the plant. Maybe the high lord had to. Wynn pulled his mind back and saw a movement behind two of the warriors. He gestured to Lord Sarrin to look and a shout alerted the others. As the high lord entered, the air grew colder. A shield buzzed around them. Wynn followed Lord Sarrin to stand with the others.

"High Lord Akkarin. you have been accused of the crime of learning and practicing black magic. How do you plead?"

Akkarin's lips turned into a smile and Wynn stepped to wards him.

"Tell me where Sonea is!!!!"

Akkarin stepped back, only the slightest. The others didn't notice but Wynn took this as an opportunity. Looking towards the plant, he gestured to it and a sprinkle of magic surfaced on his hands, and flew towards Akkarin. It hit a invisible shield and light streaked away. Akkarins expression changed to shock and suprise.

"Stop!"

Lorlen's voice echoed in the small room.

"Do not think just because you use black magic you are stronger than me. Akkarin."

Wynn glared at him and a light gleamed in his robes, in the middle of his chest.

"Release Takan and I will bring Sonea to you."

A mental order went out and Takan came scrambling down the stairs

"Master, Master..."

Akkarin and Takan whispered and abruptly Takkan left.

"Sonea."

Sonea's face appeared in the dark and moved next to the high lord.

"She is your favorite, have you taught her any black magic?"

Lorlen now stepped in front of Wynn and stared Akkarin straight in the eye.

Akkarin looked at Sonea and shook his head. Wynn let out a silent breath when Sonea said something.

Wynn turned around and headed back towards her when a hand stopped him.

_"Don't be foolish!"_

Aasliyah was now holding onto his arm stronger. He stopped and resumed to listen to Lorlen and Sonea.

"You have the chance to tell them about the Ichani!"

Akkarin looked at her and whispered.

"Very well."


	10. The Hearing

Sonea hadn't spoken to anyone for days. The guards kept her in the dome while Akkarin was kept in the arena. A guard at the door banged on it and shouted a name. Wynn! Sonea got up and looked at him approach. He stopped a few steps away and stared at her.

"I know you have learnt black magic."

His voice strained to talk.

"I and Aasliyah have decided not to tell Lorlen if you promise not to use it again. No one else will know. I promise."

The sincerity in his voice nearly made her give in to him and let Akkarin go by himself.

"No! I will face my judgment just like him!"

"Don't be stupid! Do you know what they would do to you? To you both!"

His anger was rising; she had never seen him like this.

"I don't care!"

"You will DIE!!!!"

Sonea stepped back at the force of his words. Surely Akkarin wouldn't let them kill him. Or her. Would he?"

Wynn left and the guards came in.

"Time to go."

Sonea's stomach lurched at the words. She walked up to the guild hall where Akkarin, and dozens of warrior magicians, waited. They parted and walked into the guild hall together. She remembered the seating order. The king at the top, with his advisors. Then the empty high lords chair, then the higher magicians, and to her surprise below them were their favorites. Sonea looked at them and suddenly became self-conscious.

_'These are... no used to be my friends.'_

Her head bowed tot he floor as she reached the front and bowed tot he king. The charges were read out and Akkarin answered his boldly.

"Sonea you have been charged with his crime of seeking and learning black magic how do you plead?"

Sonea looked around and saw Wynn shaking his head.

"Guilty!"

The room erupted in exclamations and gasps. Wynn was shaking his head and whispering to Aasliyah and Makan. Akkarin was looking at her in surprise. She avoided his gaze and looked at the king. As witnesses came up Akkarin touched her hand.

_"Why did you do that for?"_

_"Because anyone who would have truth read me in the future might have learnt the secret to black magic."_

Akkarin sent a pulse of pride.

_"Lucky you have friends who will support you."_

_"I don't think there me friends anymore."_

_"I wouldn't be so sure. Have you noticed anything peculiar about Wynn?"_

Sonea thought and replied.

_"No."_

_"Well we are not the only ones here who use black magic."_

_"NO! Wynn would never..."_

_"He doesn't know. First he has used it to take magic from a plant which is not exactly black magic as he has learnt to take it with out the need to cut it. Secondly, did you notice the strange light in his robes, near his chest, when he confronted me?"_

_"Yes but I thought it was just a trick of the mind."_

_"No it was a store gem. A powerful store gem. He has being giving his power to it each night as he sleeps. Unknowingly. It has been a tradition in his family. Each magician in his family is given a 'family stone', that is what they call them, when they first join the guild. Each one of his family members has one. That's why his grandmother has lived so long. Also he has a bracelet on, which he also gets when he first joins the guild, from his grandmother. It is like a blood gem but it is made out of something else. I think tears. It is white and near transparent."_

Sonea looked closely and caught a glimpse of something shining on his wrist.

_"It allows the wearer, like a blood gem, to talk mentally without being overheard, but it does not allow them to see into each others mind. A positive side effect. It also allows them to share magic. Along vast distances. Unlike the blood gem it is not stuck to just one person. If his mother and father were still alive they could all talk to each other, mentally, and never be over heard."_

_"So, is he stronger than you?"_

_"Yes but he does not yet know how to use it. Lucky for us. Here we go."_

He let go of Sonea's hand and Lorlen spoke. Hundreds of globe lights lit the room.

"Those of you who believe Akkarin is guilty turn your lights red, those who do not leave them white."

Immediately the room was filled with an eerie red glow.

"Akkarin you are guilty of all of your crimes. You have been sentenced to exile."

Sonea gasped. What would happen to her, she had willingly learnt black magic?

"Those of you who believe Sonea is guilty of her crimes keep your lights red. Those who believe she is innocent turn them white."

Shining white lights appeared and gasps from the other magicians came. Wynn and the others had turned theirs along with Rothen and Danylls.

"Majority say guilty. She is allowed to stay in the guild. Restrictions will be made."

Something in Sonea snapped.

"I'm not staying here while you make fools of your selves. You're throwing your best ally away!"

Lorlen looked around and nodded.

"Then Sonea, You are hearing by exiled from the allied lands as well as Akkarin. Let the ceremony begin."

The higher magicians stepped down and started the ceremony. Wynn tore at Akkarin and stood in front of Sonea.

"Change your mind and I will make them take you back. Please!"

Sonea shook her head and Wynn left. He didn't even do the ritual. One by one the others came and went.


	11. Exile

It had been only a few days and already Wynn missed Sonea. The rumors regarding the Ichani had been announced as true when both Lord Lorlen and Balkan heard and unfamiliar voice. Akkarin could not be contacted. Wynn now regretting not going against his grandmother and giving Sonea a bracelet. He would have been able to talk to her now and tell her that she was needed. Lord Sarrin had now been trying to learn black magic for days now, with no success. Yesterday the fort had been attacked and the attack on the Shackan magicians, by the remaining warriors, had bought little time. Now, Wynn was walking to meet Lady Vinara to discuss how to deal with the sick better when an image flashed into his mind. Everyone around him stopped. His grandmother was sending it. She was standing in front of the Shackan magicians. They had not yet spotted her. 

_"What are you doing?"_

Wynn's mental voice was angry and he felt determination flow from his grandmother. The Shackan magicians had now stopped a few hundred meters away. Their leader spoke.

"Well what do we have here then? An old woman. No. An old magician."

The leader's laughs were joined by the others. A flash of light erupted from Wynn's grandmother and scattered against the leaders shield.

"So we have a strong one here do we? Attack!"

The order bellowed and a stream of powerful force strikes struck Wynn's grandmothers shield.

"I give you one last chance. LEAVE!!!!"

The Shackans laughed and another barrage came. A storm of magic came from Wynn's grandmother.

_"Lady Milana, be careful!"_

Ellen was worried and Wynn looked next to him. Lady Milana continued her shower of magic and a scream echoed the surrounding area.

_"Wynn! What did you do?"_

_"They started it."_

Wynn looked at his friends.

"Concentrate on the other woman and send out mind strikes."

Wynn continued and felt the force of the others. As others caught on to what they were doing they joined in. The woman became disorientated and started to attack her fellow magicians. Milana took this opportunity and sent a powerful blast at one of the men. He flipped back and landed with a crack. The woman continued to scream and suddenly was consumed by fire. Wynn felt magic come to him and heard a whisper.

_"You need it now."_

_"NO!!!!"_

Wynn exclaimed and felt the stream of magic stop.

"You will not use me for evil."

The images were replaced with red and then abruptly stooped. Wynn opened his eyes and ran towards the gate. A hand caught him and twisted him around. He was swarmed with green cloth and he let go of his tears. They stained his cheeks and his screams echoed in the guild grounds. They were close and he was ready.


	12. A Friend Is All You Need

Sonea had cried for Wynn when she saw what had happened. His grandmother had been so powerful. Sonea suddenly remembered the day of the duel. Wynn had given her some healing magic. She thought he was exhausted. He maybe as powerful as his grandmother. But it might have been from the store gem. Sonea's horse was following Dorriens when she saw something glint on the ground. A pile of ash was in the middle of the road.

"It probably was her."

Akkarin stopped his horse and bent to examine it. Sonea extended her will and looked at the object. It was the bracelet. The one Wynn and his grandmother communicated with. Before Akkarin had noticed, she slipped it on. A whisper came almost immediately.

_"Who is this?"_

The voice grew angry.

_"Sonea."_

_"What? But your in exile."_

_"Yes, but we came back when we saw what the Ichani were doing."_

_"I should tell the others."_

_"NO!!!!"_

Sonea was taken back by the forcefulness of her voice.

_"You can't. We have to remain a secret. Trust me."_

A long period of silence took over and Sonea began to panic. Akkarin had continued on and Dorrien was now looking at Sonea strangely.

"Are you OK?"

Sonea was about to reply when Wynn told her to stop.

_"Tell him your fine. This can be our secret. Akkarin dosen't need to know! Now you trust me."_

"I'm fine."

Dorrien started again and caught up with Akkarin.

_"Why not tell him?"_

_"I now know where you are and we can communicate. You have probably guessed by my grandmother what we are."_

_"Yes but why don't you tell them."_

_"You and I both know how store gems come to be. I have a secret weapon though. I used to go to Shakan with my grandmother for the holidays. Well I have a special friend there who may help us. If I need him."_

_"Why not ask for help now?"_

_"He says he can't without upsetting his family. But I know he will help if I am in trouble."_

_"So where are you now?"_

_"I'm... Talk later i need to do something."_

In an instant he was gone. Sonea wondered what would happen. Who was this special friend. And what made him so special. She started to wonder about the looks from Makan Wynn used to get but forgot about it when Akkarin shouted.


	13. A Forbiden Love

The gate had fallen hours ago and news that the magicians had killed one Shackan man had lifted the hopes of the allies. Wynn and Vinara were running through an alley when a door on the side house opened.

"In here!"

Makan stood in the door way and stepped outside.

"Lord Balkan is waiting for you up stairs. Me and Wynn will wait here for you."

Lady Vinara nodded her head and ran inside. Wynn and Makan stayed outside in the alley way.

"Do you like me?"

Makan turned around to face Wynn. He was the same hight but more built.

"Of course, why wouldn't I?"

"Well you never return my advances thats all."

"Oh."

Wynn knew what he was talking about. Wynn walked to the other wall and looked out into the street. He walked back and stroked a finger across Makans cheek. Then lent in for a kiss. As their mouths meet Makans eyes gleamed with pleasure. A pulse of power came from the entrance of the alley. They spun around and saw one of the Shakan magicians staring at them.

"Maybe i should try Kyraliaian boys, they look more fun than Shakan boys."

At this Makan threw a powerful blast at him, causing the surrounding building to shake. Wynn continued the onslaught when a whisper pricked his senses.

_"Make him feel like he's winning. Look like your weakening. Then do this."_

Sonea sent him a mental image and Wynn understood immediately. He grasped Makans hand and told him the plan. Makan ran to the back of the ally and started to act like he was weak. Wynn let the man continue to blast him when he stopped. Wynn let his shield fall and the man grasped his arm. Spontaneously Wynn sought his heart and grasped it with all his will.

_"Now what?"_

_"Look over the road."_

Sonea came running out of the building opposite and slashed the back of the mans neck. Wynn stepped back and ran over to Makan.

"Are you OK?"

Wynn checked his face and kissed his cheek.

"Don't want you dieing on me now do I?"

Makan smiled then frowned as a shadow loomed over them. Wynn stood up straight to stare at Akkarin.

"Thats nothing compared to black magic!"

Akkarin smiled and lifted his hands in the air.

"I said nothing. I don't disagree. We all have love. All in different shapes and sizes."

He looked over to Sonea and smiled.

"Gosh!"

Wynn walked past and laughed with Sonea.

"So you and him. Wow. So, how was it?"

Sonea giggled and started to explain what had happened since the exile.

"We better get going. Don't tell anyone we are here. OK?"

Both Wynn and Makan nodded and walked into the house. When the door was shut, Akkarin chuckled and started walking to a grill.

"Did you know?"

Akkarin shrugged his shoulders and slid into the thieves road. Sonea followed. Next was the woman.


	14. A New Era Of The Guild

An image of Sonea and Akkarin flashed into his mind. Wynn stared over to Makan and his friends. Lady Vinara had gone to hide with the thieves and Lord Balkan was now on the roof. Sonea and Akkarin were battling the final three Shakan magicians. Wynn and the rest of the gang had been hiding behind a hedge when the knife had stuck Akkarin. Sonea had let her shield down and that is when the attack from the top of the guild hall started. Wynn and the rest took this as an opportunity to help. Wynn and Makan had started the attack and the others had joined in. Wynn reached Sonea and created a shield.

"Attack. I will heal."

Sonea continued to cry and Wynn grabbed her shoulders and threw her up.

"Listen to me, get your act together and pulverise them."

Soneas tears dried up and turned to face the invaders. Wynn knelt and began healing Akkarin. Wynn had finished what he could and joined Sonea. He would not last long. The rest of the group had joined them now and was attacking.

"As one!!"

Sonea's command was powerful. The group attack was more powerful than it had ever been. Wynn felt the power from his store gem swiftly, and released it at the Enemy. The Strikes from the others combined with his and Soneas to create a powerful wave of magic. It ripped through the three magicians and the sounds of their screams were silenced. Wynn looked around. The ash of the enemies were being blown away by the wind. Wynn watched as Sonea hugged Akkarin. Nothing Wynn could do would have helped and Sonea would blame him later. He was not looking forward to that moment. But for now she had hope and not a broken heart. Wynn looked up as Lord Balkan, Rothen and Dorrian opened the doors.

A new era of the guild had begun today. And hopefully for the better.


End file.
